Fantasías
by Friditas
Summary: Songfic. Albert lee un diario que podría ser el suyo pues se siente identificado. ¿Aprenderá de las lecciones ajenas? Regalito de san Valentín


Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen. Ah, pero cómo quisiera que así fuera…

Songfic dedicado a Elisa, por el simple hecho de pedirlo con todo y canción. Amiguita, ojalá te guste.

FANTASIAS

A mi amado ángel de ojos verdes:

Me pediste que te contara la historia completa, pues al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, he accedido. Recuerdo bien aquél día. Creo que desde que soy adulto, no me sentía tan deprimido como esa ocasión. Incluso cuando partiste a Nueva York, tenía el consuelo de saberte emocionada. Pero ya había pasado tiempo de aquello y yo, en vez de poder reprimir mis sentimientos de una buena vez, el saberte imposible parecía lograr el efecto contrario: Mi amor cada día se acrecentaba más. En el fondo, creí que por las mismas razones, también el tuyo… Hacia él.

Una tediosa tarde, luego de haber repetido incansablemente el plan de trabajo del siguiente año, los nuevos proyectos, las prometedoras inversiones, los balances de los últimos meses, y de ver desfilar ante mis ojos, una enorme fila de cifras y cifras; intentaba relajarme un momento, mientras buscaba con la mirada un libro pequeño para leer en casa… En casa… qué bien sonaría llamar así al sitio donde me esperara la mujer de mi vida, la que decidió compartir conmigo alegrías y tristezas. Meditabundo, paseaba los dedos entre los ejemplares del pequeño librero que había en el despacho.

-George tiene buenos títulos aquí, mmm ¿De qué tratará este? –me pregunté mientras tomaba un pequeño libro con forro de cuero y con curiosidad lo abrí al azar. Ávidamente, la lectura me atrapó, aunque en un principio me sentí como una especie de voyerista usurpando la intimidad de alguien más, el espejo en que me reflejé, atrapó mi atención

A mi amado ángel de ojos verdes:

"Me llamas, me cuentas, me dices que mal va tu vida. Amiga de amigo, tú siempre confías en mi. Me cuentas tus noches secretas, amores que no pueden ser y yo me tengo que contener "

¡Ha! Esto no es posible, parecía algo que pude haberle escrito a Candy. ¡Cuántas veces lo había escuchado hablar de él! Tú también tenías un amor que considerabas imposible. Por cierto, ¿Cómo estará? Espero mejor que la última vez que nos vimos

"Me hablas de todos los besos que no te han besado, y no te das cuenta que yo soy tu beso mejor. Me pides consejo llorando, preguntas que debes hacer, y yo me tengo que contener "

Adoro que confíes en mí, pero tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para resistirlo… ¡Argh! Esto era exacto cómo me sentía. Conocía de memoria cada línea de tus labios. ¿Te parece exagerado? Piensa cuántas veces me quedé absorto guardándolos en mi memoria. ¡Cuánto los anhelaba!

"Y mientras yo viviría de fantasías, inventando que eres mía, y que estás loca por mi."

Eso definitivamente sucedió más a menudo de lo que me gustaría aceptar. Te volvías casi una obsesión. Pero eras siempre mi prioridad, y eso me recordaba que no lo eras, ha sido siempre simple y llanamente, amor

"Y mientras tú seguirás buscando aparte, el amor que yo se darte, y que siempre ha estado aquí"

¿¡Quéee!? ¿Sería posible? No, mi Candy no se enamoraría tan pronto de otra persona, habías sufrido tanto por esa separación que no lo creía ¿Buscar? ¿Buscarías en alguien más el amor? Sí… Podría ser, tan bonita y tan dulce, que cualquiera se enamoraría de tí. ¿Debía confesarte mis sentimientos? No, no podía hasta decirte quién soy… Pero el solo pensar que tarde o temprano sucedería, me llenaba de unos celos irracionales, que en mi vida jamás creí volver a sentir, cuán equivocado estaba, por cierto…

"Mi caso es el típico caso de amor imposible, no paso de ser amigo perfecto y total"

¡Ese era el maldito problema! Me veías como un amigo, como tu familia. Bueno, técnicamente es la verdad…

"Me hablas igual que una hermana, desnudas tu forma de ser, y yo me tengo que contener"

-¡Hermanos! Tanto tiempo fingiéndolo que en ocasiones, creí que lo pensabas como una realidad. Si tan solo, pudiera haber visto alguna señal de que sentías por mi algo distinto, aunque fuera solo un poco diferente de un sentimiento fraternal…

"Y mientras yo viviré de fantasías, inventando que eres mía, y que estás loca por mi.

Y mientras tú seguirás buscando aparte, el amor que yo se darte, y que siempre ha estado aquí"

Entonces, empezaba absurdamente a irritarme, a causa de un nuevo posible novio, hasta entonces inexistente. Lo reconozco, estaba destrozado, hubiera llorado como infante, si no hubiera sido porque el dueño de aquél diario, me sorprendió justo en el momento exacto y lo reconozco, mi vida dio un giro radical. Gracias a ese hombre maravilloso que me ha guiado como el mejor padre, ese fue el día en que abrí los ojos y solo entonces, acepté mi realidad.

Al irrumpir mi lectura, de inmediato reconoció lo que tenía en mi poder. Inescrutable, me observó fijamente y ambos supimos que las explicaciones serían innecesarias.

-Ella me veía como a un hermano. Todas las hojas están llenas de lo mismo, de los fantasmas que me atormentaban diario. Crecimos juntos, yo tendría que haberla visto igual, no supe como sucedió…

-No me debes ninguna explicación. No leía por curiosidad –sentía la urgente necesidad de aclarar –Yo… me sentí identificado. Ella también me ve como un hermano

Ví cambiar su expresión por un desconcierto fugaz, para en segundos, volver al escudo de invulnerabilidad con el que siempre se cubría ante todos. En mi caso, no encontraba razón para mentir. Aquél hombre me conocía mejor que nadie. Al recomponerse, empezó a hablar

-Ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. Lloró incontables veces por aquél hombre que consideraba prohibido, y yo ni siquiera podía odiarle, porque sabía que él también la amaba y si hubiera estado en sus manos, se habría casado con ella desde el primer instante…

-Créeme que sé de lo que hablas- le contesté apesadumbrado

-Yo… lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla a ser feliz. Hice todo lo que pude y prácticamente la arrojé a sus brazos

-Hice lo mismo… Daría mi vida por su felicidad

-No lo entiendes. Ella tomó una decisión. Aquél impulso era lo que necesitaba, renunció a todo por él. Supe que era el amor de su vida cuando no le importó nada, más que estar a su lado.

Ví el dejo de dolor que cruzó su mirada, aún, después de tantos años…No lo podía concebir, él no lo merecía. Sin embargo, seguía mirándome, esperando una reacción. Cuando quise comparar otra vez nuestras historias, fue que sucedió. No pude hacerlo. Tú habías tomado una decisión también; una muy distinta de la de Rose. Habías elegido seguir buscándome en Rockstown, a pesar de que él era tan libre como tú, a pesar de que parecía necesitarte más que nunca… Y entonces, la realidad me golpeó, tan fuerte que me quedé sin aire. No podía respirar. Traté de buscar una explicación a tus actos, pese a que las excusas que ideaba, eran cada vez más ridículas.

Y la esperanza surgió, primero como una pequeña llama en mi interior, pero rápidamente se extendió como un fuego que abrasaba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Y salí de allí. Salí como un loco en busca de respuestas. Manejé sin parar desde Chicago hasta Lakewood, donde te hallabas al cuidado de los pequeñitos del Hogar de Pony.

Llegué nervioso y lo notaste en seguida. Luego del riguroso té con la señorita Pony, salimos a caminar. Y justo allí, en el sitio donde conocí a mi propio ángel de ojos verdes, descubrí ante ti, mi identidad. Era el momento de sacar todo lo que había callado. Y entonces, en la misma colina donde hallé mi camino cuando era solo un niño, descubrí mi futuro.

Te emocionaste al saber que yo era aquél joven gaitero que conociste de pequeña. Y yo, al sentirte entre mis brazos, no quise callar más. Te declaré mi amor y expuse todos mis sentimientos ante ti.

Ese día, iniciamos la gran aventura de nuestra vida. Una relación de entrega, de compañerismo, de complicidad, de pasión… y sobre todo, de amor

Han pasado ya 13 años desde aquél día. Hace 12 años bendecimos nuestra unión acompañados de toda la gente que nos ama y que a pesar de tu incertidumbre, en todo momento, apoyaron nuestra relación, por el solo deseo de vernos felices.

Hoy, mirándote dormir a mi lado, admirándote, sólo quiero que sepas cuánto te deseo, cuánto me sigues gustando, cuanto te amo. Y cómo irremediablemente, sigo enamorándome de ti cada día más.

Tuyo, Bert.

P.D.: ¿Quieres saber cuándo sentí celos otra vez? Cuando nuestra Rosey prefirió ir a jugar con el pequeño Daniel, en vez de seguir explorando a mi lado. Entiendo que algún día seguirá su propio camino, pero espero que aún falte mucho para ello, y que para entonces el hijo de Neal, aunque no sea su primo sanguíneo, sea considerado un buen amigo y nada más

-¿Cómo un hermano? –me preguntaste con sarcasmo un día, pero con ello, me hiciste entender tu postura

-Como ellos quieran.- te dije sin resignarme, aunque sabiendo de antemano, la batalla perdida…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

Canción: Fantasías

Intérprete: Chayanne

Disco: Chayanne, 1988

Me tardé un poquito porque no estaba familiarizada con la canción, y al escucharla, me salían cosas muy deprimentes, pero a mi me gustan los finales felices, ojalá les guste


End file.
